Inuyasha, Sugar High?
by Cuddle Bear12
Summary: COMPLETE I took out the AN so there are still just six chapters but I added the ending. Inuyasha and Kagome go to Kagome's time for Christmas, but what happens when Inuyasha gets sugar high?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did. Oh and this is my first fic so please, don't be too critical.   
  
~~~Chapter one, Going home~~~ 'There is only one jewel shard left to collect, then I won't have a reason to keep Kagome here with me.' Thought Inuyasha who was sitting in a tall tree. 'I want to ask her to be my mate, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha jumps then realizes that it is just Kagome, "Oh, what do you want?"  
  
"Well I have to go back to my time for Christmas and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" She had been anxious to ask him since she wasn't going to have a reason to stick around after they found the last shard and she wanted to be with him.  
  
"YOU'R LEAVING?!"  
  
"Yes, would you like to come, I'm sure Sota would be happy if you did."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"Sure, I'll come I guess." Said Inuyasha trying to hide his excitement for getting to spend time alone with Kagome. 'Maybe I can ask her sometime when we are there and won't be bothered.'  
  
"Ok, we will leave tomorrow and be back in two weeks."  
  
'Two weeks, YEAH!' Inuyasha thought, knowing that there would be plenty of time to ask Kagome his question. "Ok, let's get a good nights rest tonight then."  
  
"Good idea lets head back to camp."  
  
~~~~~~~Back at the camp~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome left to go find Inuyasha a while ago, do you think she's ok?" Asked a slightly worried Sango.  
  
"She's with Inuyasha, she will be fine." Miroku said, knowing that Inuyasha would do anything to keep Kagome safe.  
  
As if on queue, Inuyasha and Kagome walk into the clearing.  
  
"There you are, we were beginning to wonder if you had found him or not Kagome." Said Sango, relieved that her friend was safe. 'I should have known she would be fine, I mean Inuyasha can hear her from a mile away if she screams.'  
  
"Inuyasha and I are gonna go to my time for a couple of weeks tomorrow." Kagome informed them.  
  
"Really?" Said Miroku with a perverted grin. "And what, may I ask will you be doing there?"  
  
"HENTAI!" Screamed Sango, whacking him on the back of the head.   
  
"Well since you are leaving tomorrow you should get a good nights rest." Sango said smiling. 'I wonder if Inuyasha is planning on taking advantage of this vacation to talk with Kagome about after we finish the Jewel.'  
  
"Kagome, can I come too?" Asked Shippo with tears about to spill from his eyes.  
  
"Shippo why don't you stay with us this time?" Said Miroku, also wondering if Inuyasha was using this time to talk to Kagome.  
  
"But why?" Shippo asked, tears beginning to spill from his eyes.  
  
"Hey Shippo, I promise I will bring you back lots of candy." Kagome said, knowing that he would agree  
  
"OK." Shippo said happily.   
  
"Alright, then we should all get some sleep." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah" They all agreed before heading off to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ya ready to go Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking very excited.  
  
"Feh." Was his only reply.  
  
The whole group then headed off to the well.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered, "Come here."  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha mumbled so that the girls wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Are you planning on talking to Kagome about what will happen after the Shikon Jewel is finished?" He asked hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't get ticked off.  
  
"Of course I am you BAKA!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Ok then, don't ruin it for yourself by starting a fight." Miroku advised.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked knowing exactly what Miroku meant.  
  
"I believe you know what I mean." Miroku said and then walked up next to Sango.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
SMACK  
  
"Owwwww" Miroku moaned.  
  
"Serves you right you hentai." Sango said.  
  
"Chill Sango, if you guys are already fighting Inuyasha and I might just have to stay so you don't kill Miroku."  
  
"I wish." Sango said smiling at Kagome, knowing that she wouldn't really do that.  
  
They were almost at the well now and Kagome was anxious to go home.   
  
"C'mon Inuyasha." Kagome yelled starting to run.  
  
Inuyasha started running and passed her up in seconds.   
  
"What took you so long?" He said when she got there.   
  
"Shut-up." She growled.   
  
"Well you guys better get going, bye." Sango said hugging Kagome.   
  
"Bye guys," She said, "Sango, don't kill Miroku when we are gone."   
  
"I'll try not too," Sango said slyly, " But you might wanna warn my boomerang as well." She said with an evil grin.  
  
"Hahaha, you guys have fun, and Miroku you behave yourself."  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome." Miroku said with a sly smile.  
  
"Miroku, I'm warning you," Inuyasha growled "If Kagome agrees not to sit me, when we get back I will personally pummel you."  
  
"I'll miss you Kagome." Shippo said jumping into her arms hugging her.  
  
"I'll miss you too Shippo, and I'll see you in a few weeks." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha lets go." Kagome said walking up to him. She grabbed his hand and jumped into the well. 


	2. Confessions

On the other side of the well Inuyasha let Kagome on his back and jumped out.   
  
Kagome ran to the house and walked in, "Mom, I'm home."   
  
"Kagome!" Yelled her mom, running up and hugging her. "How are you sweetie?" She asked. She then noticed that Inuyasha was there too, "Hello Inuyasha dear, how are you?"   
  
"I'm fine mom, Inuyasha is going to spend Christmas with us if that is okay with y-"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sota came running up and hugged his hero.   
  
"Uh.hi kid." Inuyasha said still recovering from being almost tackled by the little kid.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you going to spend the holidays with us?" Sota asked.   
  
"I will if it is okay with your mother." He said looking at Mrs. Higurashi with a questioning look.   
  
"Of course you can stay sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi said.   
  
"YAY!" Sota shouted. Inuyasha quickly covered his ears, "ARGG, do you have to be so loud?"   
  
"Inuyasha lets go to the mall and get you some clothing that don't stick out so much." Kagome says with an evil grin that sends a shiver down Inuyasha's spine. Inuyasha groans, "Kagome, do we have to go to the mall?"   
  
"Yes, now lets both go change, you can wear some of grandpa's clothes for the time being." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said following her up the stairs. When they got to Kagome's room she handed him some of her grandpa's clothes and went to the bathroom to change, leaving Inuyasha in the room thinking to himself.  
  
'I wonder how and when I should approach her with my question. I hope she agrees. She is so beautiful and when I'm around her I feel so happy.' He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Kagome walk into the room.  
  
"The clothes won't eat you, ya know.' Kagome said. Inuyasha jumped, he looked over at Kagome who was now wearing some black sweatpants with a blue fire print on the bottom and a black sweatshirt with a pink cat on it that said "I love cats," on the front, then on the back it had a blue dog and said, "But dogs are better."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "I know," he said and changed into the clothes Kagome had given him. He left his normal outfit folded in a corner with the Tetsusaiga lying on top. Kagome sat on the edge of her bed the whole time, thinking.  
  
'I wonder how it is going to be without Inuyasha, I will miss him so much.' When she noticed he was looking at her she blushed,  
  
"You ready?" She asked. When he nodded she said, "Okay, let's go."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHH it's soooo loud" Inuyasha complained. (He was wearing a red baseball cap to cover his ears)  
  
"Oh stop complaining," Kagome said heading to the first store, "We won't be here for long."  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome whipped around, "Oh, hi Hojo" She said.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how are you?" Hojo asked not noticing that Kagome was with a guy and he was growling.  
  
"Um.I'm fine." Kagome said, she glared at Inuyasha to get him to be quiet.  
  
"Great! Want to go see a movie then?" Hojo asked her.  
  
"I can't today Hojo, I'm here shopping with Inuyasha." She said, glad to have a truthful excuse.  
  
"Oh," Hojo said noticing Inuyasha for the first time, "Are you her boyfriend?" He asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I wish." Inuyasha responded and the second he noticed that he said that out loud he turned redder than his baseball cap.  
  
"Um, Hojo I hate to rush things but Inuyasha and I have to hurry up and do out shopping, we aren't supposed to be gone long." Kagome said starting to turn magenta.  
  
"Ok Kagome, I'll see you around sometime then." Hojo said before leaving.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him through the mall faster than she ever had before. When they got home she dragged Inuyasha up to her room.  
  
"What did you mean when you said you wished you were my boyfriend at the mall?" She asked.  
  
"."  
  
"Inuyasha answer me." Kagome said in a soft, yet demanding voice.  
  
"Kagome I.I..I love you and I have for a while, I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if you would feel the same." He said quickly. He then turned his head away and sat staring out the window, waiting for her reply, hoping she would say something that tells him she feels the same way.  
  
Kagome stood there in shock for a good ten minutes before saying, "Oh, Inuyasha! I love you, but I thought you just thought of me as useless for anything other than finding Jewel shards."  
  
Inuyasha was startled by this realization; he turned to her and turned her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "Kagome, you know that I would never think anything like that." He said. He stared into her eyes, those beautiful pools of blue/gray. Then he leaned closer and kissed her.   
  
HEHEHEHEHEHE a hang off Please R&R I really like hearing ppl's opinions and ideas.  
  
Kagome: Why did you leave it as a hang off right after Inuyasha and I both revealed our feelings too each other? ~glares~  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, I want to know what happens. Post it or die! *pulls out sword*  
  
Prancer: NEVER! WELL SINCE I'M ABOUT TO BE MURDERED BY INUYASHA I WILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER ~runs out~ 


	3. Sugar High 1

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wanna own Inuyasha I still don't! (I know Inuyasha is way OOC in this fic, but I'm the writer and I choose what happens) Jesse: Thank you for the advice, and I know how he acts, I just thought that I would make him seem like the perfect guy this time. Please do understand my reasons! thankies :)  
  
Fairies Hope: Thank you! I love your stories as well and love reading them. I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous. brianne246: Thank you for the encouragement and it might take me a while between chappies because I swear my teachers don't want me to write anymore I'm loaded with homework sports and my job so I will try to update regularly and I have chappie four written out and will put it on soon. VioletRose4: Hey, thank you and I know cliffies are evil which is why I shal try to make them all cliffies! Evil is my middle name! actually it's Lynn but if I could change it, it would be. heather: I am trying to get killed, I ask my best friend to kill me on a daily basis!JK;) thanks for the review and support! Brittany: I tried to go to the website and it didn't work so we will have to chat on aim sometime and I will ask ya for it my sn is: oddnesscounts Anubis: I think Inu is the hottest anime Character ever! I LOVE THE DUDE! ANYONE WHO THINKS SO RULES! usukeurameshi: Don't we all wish that? Thanks for reviewing. Chapter3 Inuyasha becomes sugar high ~run for it~ Inuyasha and Kagome didn't want the kiss to ever end, but eventually they had to breath. Kagome sighed and snuggled up against Inuyasha's chest. " I love you Inuyasha." She said her voice muffled by his clothes, "I love you too Kagome." He said stroking her hair. ~~~~~~~~~~Later downstairs~~~~~~~~~~~ "So Inuyasha, what sort of things do you like?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi thinking about what she should give him for Christmas. "Swords." Inuyasha replied without even giving it a thought. "Oh" Mrs. Higurashi said. 'I guess I'll have to get ideas from Kagome.' She thought. Inuyasha was deep in thought and barley even heard what Mrs. Higurashi said to him. 'I wonder what she will say, will she think I have gone totally mad?' Meanwhile Kagome was also lost in thoughts 'I wonder if Inuyasha really means what he has said, if he does will he ask me to.no he wouldn't.well maybe' "Kagome" She looks up, "Yeah Inuyasha?" She asks, "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" He asks "Su-" "Inuyasha, have you ever had chocolate?" Sota asks bursting into the room. "Um.no, but I wa-" Sota cuts him off shoving a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Inuyasha is about to spit it out and yell at Sota, but then he realized that the chocolate melted in his mouth and tasted really good. "MMMMMMMM, this is really good!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Do you have more???" "Yeah," Sota says pulling out a huge drawer full of all types of chocolate. "I have loads of it." Inuyasha pounced on the drawer and ate almost all of the chocolate. "WOOO HOOO!" He screamed. "OH NO!" Kagome said in a worried tone, "Inuyasha is sugar high!" Inuyasha runs out the door wearing karate type pants and a flannel shirt, unfortunately he isn't wearing a hat and his ears are going crazy. "HAHAHA, THIS IS A FUNNY TIME KAGOME!" He yells, running down the street. Kagome realizes that Inuyasha could get her into a lot of trouble if he kept this up so she jumped on her bike and raced after him. "Inuyasha get back here!" Kagome screamed chasing him on her bike. 'I'm really lucky it's late so we haven't run into anyone' Kagome thought. 'If he goes into the city I'm in soooo much trouble! Inuyasha you better not!' Inuyasha ran through the roads straight towards the city bouncing off the walls in alleys. "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome screamed trying to slow him down. Unfortunately when she said that Inu was in mid air about 30 feet up and plummeted down at a breathtaking speed. She had managed to slow him down a little but as soon as the spell wore off he was up and tearing off again, she would sit him again if she wasn't afraid that he would get hurt falling from such heights. When Inuyasha reached the city he went around changing street signs and stealing whatever people who were still out this late at night's shoes and hats using such amazing speed that they couldn't stop him. He eventually ended up at a late nightclub and entered. (A/N: By now he has stolen a hat and had enough sense to put it on. () Soon after he entered girls were all over him asking him to dance or get a drink with them. Kagome followed the destruction until she reached the club and knowing the reputation of the club since her abusive father used to hang out there she knew that girls would be all over Inuyasha trying to get his attention on them. She entered the club slightly nervous and the first thing she noticed were tons of girls gathered around Inuyasha who was laughing and clearly enjoying the attention. Kagome surged with Jealousy and started walking over to him hoping that he wouldn't give her much trouble or do anything stupid. When she reached him he pulled her to him and said "Hi Kagome! I was hoping you would get here soon, you were missing out on the fun" he then pulled her into a heated, hungry, chaste kiss that scared her 'cause it also seamed frighteningly lust filled. She pulled away quickly and said "Inuyasha, I think we should go home now." "But Kagome, we were just starting to have some fun!" He complained. Kagome sat there worried trying to think of something to say. "Hey Inuyasha, if we go home now I will give you some more chocolate tomorrow!" She whispered tauntingly. Inuyasha jumped up "Sure Kagome! Lets go!" Kagome sighed in relief that they were leaving but hurried anyways before anyone recognized who she was from when they were friends with her father. They left the club but then Inuyasha who still had a lot of energy ran ahead towards her house. She could tell he was still slightly sugar high and could cause trouble, but knew he would get over it quite soon. She was almost home and thought 'Well at least we got home without any more trouble. Though I am positive that his destruction will be all over the news tomorrow morning.' She then had visions of helicopters and police all over the city chasing Inuyasha trying to catch him for violation. 'At least it wasn't that bad.' She thought, slightly amused at the images. Then Kagome heard something that made her freeze, it was Inuyasha speaking, "Hi, my name's Inuyasha. Who are you?" Then she heard Hojo reply "Um.hi Inuyasha, I'm Hojo but you already know me, I'm Kagome's friend, remember? And what's with the ears?" "Inuyasha!" Kagome said coming around the corner. "Get over here right now." She yelled, "Yes Kagome." He said, seeming to calm down. "You never should have had so much sugar Inuyasha, something bad could have happened." Hojo cleared his throat, "Ehem, Hello Kagome." Kagome seemed to notice him for the first time, "Oh, hi Hojo, what are you doing out this late at night?" She said nervously. "Better yet, what are you doing chasing this guy around the neighborhood at 11:00?" He said curious to why Inuyasha would be with Kagome this late. "Oh he's staying at my house for a couple of weeks whale his family is on vacation." She said hoping that Hojo would believe it. Hojo was dumb enough to fall for it and said, "Ok then, goodnight Kagome." He gave her a kiss on the cheek then walked off. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha yelled after him, "Hobo you better keep your hands off of my Kagome!" Hojo froze, "what did you say?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hehehehehe a cliffie! HAH! What will Hojo do? What will Inuyasha do? I'm gonna try and update again withing the next couple of days. and thank you again for reviewing.And don't worry, Inuyasha is stupid enough to get sugar high again and I need your help! could you please give me ideas for things he could do since I'm having a major writers block??? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! ~~~~~~Prancer 


	4. Putting Hojo in his place and the Phone ...

Disclaimer: Hey everybody, I still don't own Inuyasha but I'm plotting on changing that very soon. Anyways Inuyasha is gonna be way OOC in this chappie just to let ya know so yeah. miss-understood4eva: I know he was actin really dumb but he won't again I promise.*winks* Jessica K: thank you for reviewing and for the ideas, I love them! I'm already working on the fifth chapter and will use some of your ideas sometime soon for sure. goth with a glave: I love your name! I'm glad ya like the story:) Heather: thanks for reviewing and I have big plans for what's next. Oh and to all of you I have a special surprise for Christmas, trust me it will be good I will stop boring you and put the story now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hojo turned around slowly, "What did you just say?" He asked. "I said, don't you dare touch MY Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha lets go, please." Kagome whispered so only he could hear. He looked at her and the look in her eyes that said he either listened to her and they left or a dozen sits. So he then kissed her deeply to prove his point that she was his and , shot Hojo a final glare and ran off along side Kagomes bike. Hojo's heart broke when he saw that Kagome would never be his. He was put in his place, for now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the shrine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Inuyasha, are you mad at me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha realized that neither of them had said anything for a while and finnaly spoke with a smile, "No I'm just thinking." Thinking about what?" She asked her eyes filled with curiosity that he thought made her look adorable. "Thinking about your beautiful face." He said lovingly. 'And how you might break my heart' he added to himself frowning. Kagome, noticing his frown, snuggled into his chest. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?" She asked. Inuyasha looked down and kissed her. Kagome was somewhat shocked at first but then melted into his embrace and kissed back. A few minutes later they broke apart and he looked down at her with a dead serious look in his eyes. "Kagome, I...would you...I..I....I love you...a lot......and I was wondering...*Inuyasha gulps* will you--- *phone rings* Kagome jumped and raced to answer it before it woke up any of her family members. "Hello?" Kagome said wondering who would call this late at night. "Kagome!" Eri squeeled on the other end. 'Oh it's just Eri' Kagome thought. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made a gagging motion wich almost made Kagome burst out laughing. She had already known that Inuyasha would hear her whole conversation and he had just clarified that. Eri started talking very excitedly, "I heard that Hojo ran into Inuyasha in an alleyway and he kissed you on the cheek causing Inuyasha to start giving him hell about touching "his" Kagome in that way and then kissed you before you left." She was saying this so loud that Kagome could hear her with the phone under two pillows and Inuyasha kissing her neck and mumbling things in her ear. And she wondered how things got around so fast where she lived. Kagome took the phone out and said "So?" Eri sounded like she was about to burst, "What do you mean so? Is it true?" Kagome sighed, "Yes, it's true." She said. Inuyasha then grabbed the phone and said, "It's late and I wanna talk to Kagome about something important, which I can't do with you screaming at her over the stupid phone!" Eri was shocked at the fact that Inuyasha was there but recovered quickly, "What is it that's so important to talk to Kagome about?" She asked innocently. Inuyasha was infuriated "What does it matter to you if I'm trying to ask Kagome to be my mate! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALO---" Inuyasha started blushing furiously realizing he had just said that with Kagome right in front of him. Kagome took back the phone and said that she had to go to Eri who was in shock. She then looked over at Inuyasha who was still very red. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said uncertainly, Inuyasha looked at her with a curious expression, "So what do you say?" He asked hoping she would give him the answere that he had wanted to hear since he met her. Kagome was shocked, "Inuyasha? You want *me* to be your mate?" She asked blushing wildly. Inuyasha looked at her with eyes that answered her question yet answered anyways, "Yes I do. Kagome, will you be my mate?" He asked... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DUN Dun dun! ANOTHER CLIFFIE HAHA! Inuyasha: WHAT??? I wanna know what she says!!! Me: Oh so now you finnaly decide that you are gonna talk in my story since it's your big moment. Inu: YEAH! WHAT OF IT? Me: hey you might wanna be nice to me, I control what her answere is and for all you know I might be a Kag/Kouga fan Inu: You wouldn't Me: I should know what I will and won't do. Well bye ya guys I will post as soon as I can think up another whole chapter. 


	5. Kagome's answere, the fight, appologies ...

Kagome sat there stunned for what seemed like an eternity to the waiting Inuyasha. Soon he started getting worried about the silence that engulfed the room thinking she was trying to decide on a way to tell him that she loved someone else. "Kagome I underst-" Kagome cut him off saying, "Oh Inuyasha, I'd love too, I've been dreaming that you would ask me that ever since I met you!" Inuyasha drew her into a passionate kiss that took her breath away.  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha held Kagome in a warm hug and thought about how things would be if he had been brave enough to swallow his pride and ask her to be his mate one of the many times he had wanted to before. Kagome noticed his far off look and frowned as she remembered something.  
  
"Inuyasha, what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha noticed fear, sadness, hurt, then hope flash through her eyes. "What about her? She is a living statue and if the myth that it's seven years bad luck if you break a mirror is true then I'd hate to see how much bad luck she's gonna have considering every time she looks into a mirror it probably shatters." He said in a reassuring voice. He then added, "I might be in debt to her, but I will never forgive her for the times she's tried to hurt you."  
  
Kagome let out a laugh of relief knowing that Kikyo would no longer be a problem in her relationship with Inuyasha; actually she would probably be able to torture Kikyo with the fact that she is the mate of her old love. Inuyasha marked her as his mate and thought 'How could I have ever feared this, this is the best ay of my life and soon gonna get better.' He smirked at that last thought he had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up with a smile on her face and humming went over and got some clothes so she could go take a shower. "OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha woke up to Kagome's scream and ran into the bathroom to see what was wrong.  
  
Kagome was staring at herself in the mirror, but her reflection didn't look like her. Her reflection had silver highlights in her midnight black hair, gold brimming her eyes, and two fuzzy dog ears. Inuyasha sighed when he saw nothing was wrong, but Kagome glared daggers at him. "Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me this would happen?" Kagome shrieked, but she wasn't about to just say that. "I wasn't planning on telling my family 'till Christmas dinner but now I'm obviously gonna have to tell them today!" Inuyasha was hurt by her reaction and automatically assumed that she didn't want to be half demon. "I'm sorry if you don't think being half is good enough and since you obviously don't I'm leaving!" Inuyasha yelled. He then stormed out of the house and down the well.  
  
After explaining to her family why she looked different from the day before, Kagome felt extremely guilty for yelling at Inuyasha. She went through the well and decided to put her enhanced senses to the test. She knew Inuyasha's scent 'cause she had awoken to it that morning just a couple hours before. She picked up his scent easily and followed it to a bubbling stream next to a cliff with a huge waterfall and beautiful flowers all around. She gasped at the beauty of the place. She was so absorbed in the beauty surrounding her that she didn't notice Inuyasha who was just upwind until she caught the scent of his tears on the wind. She was utterly shocked by his tears and when she paid closer attention she could sense sadness coming off of him in waves.  
  
The wind suddenly changed directions and Inuyasha looked up at her after catching her scent and gazed into her eyes. She was shocked to see sadness, anger, and betrayal in his eyes. He could sense guilt flooding from her like water from a broken dam; it was on her like a disease. She quietly walked over to him and said, "Inuyasha I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier and it's not that I don't like being half demon, I love it! It was just a bit of a shock at the time and I wasn't thinking." Inuyasha felt bad for yelling and also for jumping to conclusions but his pride would not let him except her apology or apologize himself so he responded instead by saying, "You should be sorry, bitch."  
  
Kagome was shocked and infuriated by that comment but collected herself quickly. "Inuyasha?" He looked over at her, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" After having a colorful one-sided conversation with the grass and flowers underneath him he got up and was feeling even worse. "Kagome I was joking when I said that. I'm sorry I got mad at you and hope you can forgive me." He said after realizing he would just be in more pain if he didn't apologize and it wouldn't hurt since nobody was listening.  
  
About an hour later they were talking about the situation and Kagome said, "Inuyasha this is going to take some getting used to for me, I mean I have claws!" Inuyasha looked at her claws closely for the first time and was shocked beyond belief to find that there were jewels embedded into each of them to look like the Shikon No Tama!  
  
"Why do you have jewels embedded in your claws?" He asked. The only reason to his answer to that question Kagome voiced out loud, "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm the Shikon protector." She decided to test her strength and swiped at a tree the tetsaigia would even have a tough time with expecting just to scratch it and just before her claws made contact the jewels glowed and she was able to slice through the tree like a hot knife through butter. "Wow, I guess the Shikon strengthens my claws for my protection to protect it." She stated.  
  
"I think that is quite interesting and I agree with you fully." Inuyasha said not really wanting to figure it out at the moment and taking his first opportunity to drop the subject. "Well then lets go back to my time and have some fun in the city." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha liked that idea and they left for the well. As they were leaving neither of them noticed except for a shudder from Kagome that was dismissed to the cold that something, rather someone was watching them the whole time and now had a very evil smirk upon his face. 


	6. THE FINALE

Disclaimer- Well for one all of you know I don't own Inuyasha so why bother with this thing...oh well. Oh and I don't own Hershey's chocolate either  
  
Sorry to those of you who are enjoying this story but this will be the last chapter, if any of you would like to continue my story e-mail me at divaangel658hotmail.com to talk to me about it for I am sure any of you could do a better job than me. I am personally gunna shoot at typing a Kag/Sess story so I will be writing another one but I dunno, I kinda lost my taste for Inu/Kag whilst reading other stories. Well enjoy!  
  
Final Chapter-  
  
When the couple got to the well they both gasped in surprise. Standing in front of the well were about 2,000 replicas of Kagome in fighting stances looking exactly the same at first glance, but then Inuyasha noticed that their eyes were red and that they reeked of Naraku. Thinking that he would be able to tell the differences between the real Kagome and the fake ones Inu decided that Kagome could fight alongside him.  
  
The moment the two walked out of the woods and into the clearing a dark barrier went up around them and all of the rest of the clearing including the clones and well. Then the clones all started to glow and their eye color and scent changed to exactly match that of the real Kagome. Inuyasha looked around and was completely lost in a sea of the girl he loved and knew that only one of them did not have the intention of killing him, but couldn't tell which one it was. He refused to attack and just sat there as he was attacked mirthlessly by the Kagome's. He immediately knew that this was how Naraku planned for him to die.  
  
Kagome's pov.  
  
Inuyasha looked like a lost puppy dog so I tried to get to the other side to an open space where he would know it was me, but I was kept in place. I was getting really upset and my blood began to boil. I had no clue as to what was going on around me anymore and all I felt was an intense anger towards everything and a dire need to protect the one I love. I noticed that my claws were glowing bright purple with a strong light that was killing the replicas closest too me by purification. I wished that I could help Inuyasha and I began to glow.  
  
Inuyasha's pov.  
  
I noticed one of the Kagome's falls to her knees and her eyes were slowly turning red with anger. I knew it was the real Kagome because Naraku would not permit his replicas to become full demon when he couldn't and also he didn't know what her concealment was. I started to worry slightly when she began glowing, blood red.  
  
normal pov.  
  
Kagome was glowing a bright red and Inuyasha shivered as a blaze of strength swept over the whole place. When the blinding light was gone Kagome stood in the middle of a pool of about 200 purified Kagome's ashes. She had become a full demon with miko powers. Her cheeks and wrists had hot pink stripes and her black tail was wrapped around her waist. Even her eyes glowered with a pink fire of determination.  
  
Kagome looked magnificent, her hair and tail had become streaked with red which contrasted her stripe and eye color perfectly and was glowing with a soft pink light. She smiled at Inuyasha and her aura filled the barrier which broke with the purification powers. Kagome had converted her powers to not hurt Inuyasha but it rendered the Tetsusaiga useless for controlling his demon form.  
  
Inuyasha being worried that he was going to be killed transformed into a full demon. Once the light had spread for about a mile it finally retreated back into Kagome and she just stood there for a second shocked. As a full demon with miko powers Kagome would never change back to hanyou but could put up a concealment spell.  
  
Kagome had also given Inuyasha his own mind in his demon form through her purification powers but if he didn't wish without Kagome telling him too that he wanted to stay a full demon he would change back. Kagome felt a familiar presence coming towards them and left a message for him on the wind telling him that her and Inu were going to the future and to come too and visit the family. Then she and Inuyasha proceeded to jump through the well.  
  
Back in Kagome's time Inuyasha went crazy at the strong smell of chocolate approaching him fast. Not a moment later a Hershey's chocolate truck drove past the shrine. He jumped it and ate all the chocolate in the truck (more than a normal person could eat in five years themselves) and went bizerk.  
  
Kagome could tell from his scent that Inuyasha was on a sugar high again and she groaned. She ran as fast as she could when he came out of the truck and spotted her with eyes shining with love lust. The sugar had taken over all sense of his mind and she could not use her miko powers to help it. Kagome was running towards the mountains where her favorite place in the world was and suddenly had an idea...  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
I knew what to do the moment I realized where I was running to. I was headed towards a glacier lake that Sango and I found once when she had come to visit my time for a while to get away from the guys. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen and we would be there right in time for sunset.  
  
I knew how to get him to change from a demon which would make me have an advantage over him and I could give him his chance to change again as long as I didn't mention anything so I had nothing to loose. The last though I had before plunging into the icy cold lake was, 'I hope to kami that this works'  
  
Shessomaru's pov  
  
I was relaxing in my castle gardens when I felt Kagome's presence come back into our time, it had been a long while since I'd seen her and I could feel something different about her so I decided to travel that way and find out what it was. I was about halfway there when I felt her change and saw a brilliantly bright blood red glow in the distance and knew that something was happening and it might be putting my precious Kagome in danger of death.  
  
I got there as quick as I could and when I arrived I saw Naraku sitting there in the grass looking shocked, I was surprised to see he looked scared as well and didn't notice my presence. Then I picked up a message from Kagome on the wind. 'Shessomaru, your brother and I are headed back to my time and would love it if you came to visit...or at least I would. Go by and say hi to mom and Souta then come find me and my Inu-puppy. If you don't want me killed then don't tell him I called him that for you to hear. And by the way I put a concealing spell on your scent and aura because a pissed off Naraku is headed towards the clearing but it should be easy to get by him because he can't focus on anything but the physical pain I made sure was connected to him through each of his replicas he was using to try and kill Inuyasha and me. See ya soon and love you always. Kagome'  
  
I smiled a rare smile as I heard the message from Kagome mentally, I loved our telepathic relationship that I knew would develop if she ever became a demon by chance and knew she would be able to figure it out right away. I ran right past Naraku and jumped into the well without him even noticing my presence and made a mental note to thank Kagome for saving me the trouble of kicking his ass right before I see Souta and Sami. I hope they are having a nice time and that my return won't be too much of a surprise.  
  
The first thing I noticed when I jumped out of the well was that Kagome and Inuyasha, both in demon form had headed off towards the mountain and Inuyasha smelled suspiciously like he had way too much sugar in his bloodstream. I pushed it aside and decided to go say hi to Souta and Sami instead. I was really happy to be back but kind of nervous to see them again. That is until I saw two special people to me run out the front door towards me.  
  
Normal pov. (with Kagome and Inu)  
  
The moment Kagome got to the lake she dove in with Inuyasha close on her heals. When he was engulfed by the water Kagome immediately felt Inuyasha's aura change to that of a half-demon. She came up above the water and looked around the surface for where he might be. She saw bubbles heading towards the wall and decided to show Inuyasha the best part about her lake.  
  
Inuyasha now being a half-demon forgot about chasing Kagome and found complete fascination in a turtle that had just swam past him. He started to chase it around making motor boat noises underwater that could be heard by Kagome and made her start giggling. Inuyasha chased the turtle around for a little while then got tired of that and started pretending to be a penguin since it was so cold where they were.  
  
Inuyasha was making penguin noises that sounded oddly accurate and Kagome was laughing so hard she got stitches of pain in her sides. She finally calmed herself enough to get them to go away and then noticed Inuyasha was climbing up the side of the ice wall. When he got to a ledge fairly high up he jumped off and tried to fly making flapping motions with his arms. Just to amuse him Kagome used her miko powers to make him float up a tiny bit then yelled up to him, "Inuyasha, you do know that penguins don't fly!" and let him drop back into the lake.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to a nearby farm since they were far from the city and started walking around trying to act like a cow eating grass with them and everything but soon the stench became too much for him so he ran to the house. Kagome was frightened that he would get in trouble since he was going inside but knew she couldn't stop him. He went in and found the family sitting and eating dinner. Inuyasha scampered under the table and carefully stole all their left shoes and switched them among the members of the house making those too small for others fit. He then decided that that wasn't fun enough and tied all the shoes together so that if one person stood up they would all be effected depending on who it was and they would all be tripping over each other in confusion.  
  
Kagome finally lured him back to the lake and said, "Hey Inuyasha I'll give you a surprise if you can catch me!" and dove down into the lake. Inuyasha followed quickly, swimming as fast as possible. He was surprised when Kagome seemingly went right through the ice wall and went to investigate. He found an ice cave and saw Kagome treading water about twenty feet above him. He swam up fast and pulled her under causing her to scream.  
  
When Kagome realized it was just him she tapped his rosary and he immediately let go of her and they both surfaced. Kagome climbed out of the water and Inuyasha took her lead and found himself in an ice cave that glittered and shone like crystal. Kagome went and laid down on a couch that she and Sango had somehow managed to get into the cave and watched Inuyasha's reaction in amusement.  
  
Inuyasha then stomped over to Kagome and asked her what his great prize was and Kagome leaned up and started kissing him. Inuyasha being exhausted from his sugar high fell asleep on top of Kagome and she moved and placed a blanket over his body.  
  
As Inuyasha slept Kagome went to see what happened to that family when they stood up from the table. She got there right in time to see the father stand up and trip over the shoes. She started giggling but also felt kind of sorry for the family. But soon she got over her guilt and was laughing to hard to worry as the scene unfolded before her.  
  
The father had stood up and tripped over falling on the eldest son and there was a domino effect around the ten occupants of the house that surrounded the table. Then when one of them tried to get up they would all get even more tangled up and were yelling at each other and having the worst time getting untangled. Finally they all tried to stand up at the same time and as they did the youngest child, (a girl about six or seven years old) tripped over her fathers shoes which were nineteen sizes too big for her causing the whole family to fall over again. Finally Kagome left so that she'd be there when Inuyasha woke up.  
  
When Inuyasha woke up he had a killer headache and was surrounded by sparkling odd looking walls and looked up to find himself face to face with a rather hysterical looking Kagome who was trying not to laugh. "Were you having a good dream Inu-baby?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha looked at her oddly for the new pet name and then thought about his dream and blushed brightly realizing what had happen. He had a bad habit of sleep talking when he did sleep which was a rare occurrence in itself.  
  
To get back at her for the comment she made he picked her up and tossed her into the cold pool in the middle of the cave. "I hope you don't get too mad at me for that, it was just payback for your comment." Inuyasha said as he saw a murderous look in his mate's eyes. "No Inuyasha I won't SIT you that much. I mean it doesn't deserve that many SITs what you did now does it? Or is it that you just like to be told to SIT, because if you do we could SIT on the couch and talk about what we can do about me telling you to SIT all the damn time!"  
  
When the spell released him Inuyasha went over to Kagome and pulled her out of the water and said, "I have a better idea." He started to kiss her passionately as he carried her over to the couch.  
  
They awoke at about 11:00 the next morning to a loud noise of someone clearing their throat. Kagome looked up and blushed when she saw Shessomaru standing there staring at them. She gave him a pointed look and he turned around. As she dressed he said, "You know Kagome it's nothing that I haven't seen before." Kagome embarrassed because she knew Inuyasha had awoken and herd that said, "Shessomaru you used to bathe me and dress me yes, but that was when I was exceedingly younger and now it is highly inappropriate." He turned back around knowing that she was done changing and saw Inuyasha looking between the two questioningly.  
  
Then suddenly Kagome ran up to Shessomaru and hugged him. When she ran into his arms he picked her up and spun him around himself and said, "I have missed your company terribly Kagome, but you understand why I left am I correct?" Kagome nodded and a tear leaked from her eye and she said, "I just missed you so much, it wasn't the same since I knew it wasn't really you." He smiled sadly at her and knew he had a lot of explaining to do to his brother. "I'm sorry Kagome, but at least you were safe and the whole time you were traveling with Inuyasha I kept a close watch over you but covered my aura so that you didn't know."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and suddenly burst, "What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Kagome burst out laughing and went over placing a light kiss on his lips. "The short and sweet version for you is that Shessomaru's mom was my aunt making Shessomaru naturally my cousin and he watched over Souta and me when we were really little. Inuyasha was shocked but then realized something, "Then what did you mean by saying that it wasn't the real him?" Kagome then remembered the night that Shessomaru broke her heart when she was little and left her on her own with a vision of him to watch her and her brother.  
  
flashback-Kagome  
  
A five year old Kagome walked into her baby brother's room and saw her cousin who was babysitting them asleep with baby Souta cradled asleep in his arms. "Cousin Sesshy? Wake up, please." She asked. Shessomaru opened one golden eye and looked at the crying five year old girl. "What's wrong Kagome? Don't cry!" Kagome walked over and crawled into his arms to be held.  
  
"When will mommy be back?" She asked with innocence and sadness in her eyes. Shessomaru's eyes softened, "She is at my home for a little while Kagome. She'll be back soon." Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the door opened. "Mommy!" Kagome squealed and ran into her arms. "Shessomaru, I don't think you should see your cousins anymore. I never want Kagome our Souta to go to where you live or know anything about it after what happened to their father there. I'm sorry" Shessomaru smiled understandingly at her.  
  
"I understand why you would want that Sami. I will miss you all" He walked over and hugged Kagome then Sami. "Hopefully I will see you both again one day." He then walked over and picked up Souta kissing the tip of his nose. "Grow big and strong for me ok little guy?" He said before setting him down.  
  
"Sami, an image of me will be left behind to take care of them until they are old enough for me not to be here anymore." Ms. Higurashi smiled and nodded. "My father will also be coming to live here." She said in reassurance.  
  
Shessomaru then left leaving an image of himself in human form for the kids, knowing that Kagome would remember.  
  
End flashback  
  
"He had to leave and left a vision of him in human form behind for us since my mom never wanted us to go to that time since our father died there." She explained quickly to Inuyasha. "Shessomaru, why did you become so cold after you left us in this time?" Shessomaru sighed and knew the reason but hated to tell Kagome that it was because of her and hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"Well Kagome, you know that your mom came to my time because my mother, her sister, died and she wanted to be there to give her respects and mourn for a few days. Well the only love in this world that I had was my mother, your mother, you, and Souta. My father did not really like me all that much because he did not like my mother after he found out she wasn't born a youkai but found the youkai in her as a teenager and changed into her true self. He thought of me as lowly because of my mother and never loved me. I grew cold because I knew no love and only inherited the lands because Inuyasha was too young. I raised Inuyasha with coldness and made sure he hated me for our father was the same and had killed my mother then went after a human wench and it made me hate all until I saw you again."  
  
Kagome ran up and hugged Shessomaru and cried, "I'm so sorry Sesshy! I didn't mean to make things horrible for you and neither did mom or Souta. You should have stayed with us, why did mommy send you away? You would have been happy!" Shessomaru hugged Kagome back and rubbed her back to calm her, "I had to go back but I'm here now and that's what matters. Now lets all go home ok?" Kagome and Inuyasha both nodded and they all headed off.  
  
Christmas  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha woke up on Christmas to Souta jumping up and down on their bed yelling, "KAGOME-CHAN! INUYASHA!!! WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS AND YOU CAN'T SLEEP THROUGH IT!" Shessomaru was standing in the doorframe smiling. 'My, those two are going to have a very long day' he thought to himself and smiled. 'I can't wait to tell them their biggest present of all for the holidays!'  
  
After breakfast and coffee, hot chocolate for Souta and Inuyasha because no one dared give Inu caffeine, they all went and sat around the tree to open presents. They all had a good time and some Christmas carolers came by so they had some fun listening to them sing. They had all opened their presents that were under the tree and Ms. Higurashi looked at Shessomaru expectantly.  
  
Shessomaru cleared his throat importantly and said, "Kagome, Inuyasha, I have something important to tell you, and depending on how you look at it, this is your biggest and either best or worst Christmas present you will receive. You have become mates and we are all proud of you hear and Kagome went to the doctor not feeling well a while ago. When her results came back yesterday I was the one who got them and told the other three members of the household and decided to tell you guys as a Christmas gift that, Kagome, you are pregnant with Inuyasha's child."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both gasped and then Kagome gave Inu a light kiss on the lips and said, "I shall bare this child proudly and raise it with love and care." Inuyasha then put in, "I will be by your side through the whole thing Kagome, I love you!" and then he gave her one last present. It was a ring and Kagome knew that this was the perfect and best Christmas she would ever have.  
  
Well folks, that's the end of Inuyasha Sugar High, like I said before if anyone wants to make a sequel e-mail me and the e-mail address is at the top! Much love and thank you for your support.  
  
Prancer 


End file.
